Chris loves Jesus
by MeAT2020
Summary: Chris loves Jesus. He spends every waking hour thinking about Jesus. Will Jesus ever return his love?


Chris likes physics. Chris likes Minecraft. Chris likes basketball, but most of all Chris likes Jesus. He spent all his time talking to his best bud Shrek about him.

Shrek gave him advice, he said, " Jesus is like an onion, he won't say yes to homecoming unless you ask him in the right _layer." _SHREK was also high. Chris sighed and patted shreks shoulder.

"Okay bud."

Chris got up from the bench he was sitting on and went to ask another friend for advice. He went to go find the wisest student in the school. As he walked around, he noticed Jesus talking to peppa pig. Chris sighed, he was just too beautiful.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jesus. He consumed his every thought. Every waking hour his mind was filled with images of his precious little tellutuby God, he was in love. He tried not to stare, but to no avail; Jesus was just too perfect. The way his eyes seem to pool into Chris's soul. The way his face brightened whenever he smiled. The way he moved his hands in cute motions when he talked. It was like Jesus was Made for Chris. Chris looked down and blushed. Jesus made Chris's body do weird things.

Jesus would never say yes to homecoming with me. He's too popular. He's a football player after all. He had to find his friend. He needed advice. He finally found her sitting on a desk with a halo around her head.

"Oh great Beyoncé, I need help," Chris said.

"Whatever do you need" she replied. Her hair shimmered in the light.

"I like a guy from school. He's beautiful and I don't know how to ask him."

She smiled and whispered, "you don't know until you try."

"I'm scared."

"So is everyone else. Don't miss out on a good experience just because you're afraid it won't happen," She said.

Chris nodded at her and looked down, "thank you."

"Anytime my child."

_

Nerves tingled around the edges of Chris's fingers and in his stomach. His heart thumped. It felt like he just got the air nocked out of him. The game was almost over; the players will be heading to the locker room anyminute now. He drummed his fingers against his shorts. Every second felt like an hour. He couldn't do this. He had to go.

Chris ran foward, unable to stand being there. He could hear rain pouring outside. The crowds cheered signaling the end of the game. His heart thumped faster. He ran closer to the door. God, he was in track and basketball, he should be able to run faster than this. He could see the door. His heart felt like it was on fire. He reached for the handle, just as it was pulled upon by a heard of jocks running by him. Chris swearved to the side, trying to blend into the wall. He stared at a spot in the wall, hiding his face from any of the plays walking by.

"Chris?"

He froze. His precious little teletuby. His breath stopped and he couldn't move his legs. He turned his head slowly. Brown eyes met brown eyes. He swallowed and looked down again.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Chris looked up at his precious little tellutuby. He was swapping wet, and his eyes blinked slowly as they staired into his with a look of confusion. He took a deep breath and walked closer. He staired into his deep brown eyes. Pausing for a moment, Chris looked at Jesus's lips then back to his eyes. In a flash, the moment of hesitation disappeared and Chris cupped Jesus's cheek. He brought their lips together and time froze still. Never before has Chris had a kiss like this. It was like their two onion souls had been united into one. Jesus bole apart for air and looked at Chris with a questioning gaze?

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Always my sugar lips," Jesus said as he leaned into Chris's shoulder. Chris wrapped his arms around Jesus and whispered, "yaaaasss"

_

It was five minutes after the agreed upon time to meet for the homecoming dance. Chris checked his watch again. Six minutes, after the agreed upon time. He stood outside the door to the dance. People walked by him with their dates Faith monsivias passed by with a very pregnant Donald trump by her side. Hmm, Chris thought, he wondered how that relationship was working out. He heard a grumbling in the corner, it was coming from the trash can. Chris carefully walked over just as the taco squatter jumped out of the dumpster.

"TAAACCCOOOS!!!"" It screamed in a very goblin like voice.

"Uh here, take my tacos," said Chris, and pulled out his tacos he kept in his jacket. He preferred burritos anyway. It graves all the tacos and scurried his way back into the dumpster muttering the entire time. He smiled, he missed Nathen.

Chris then turned around and checked his watch. Still no Jesus. Joanna walked by with Justin Bieber in her arms. They were going steady for two months now. But Chris thought they'll break up soon. She seemed to like Lynda more.

Chris now checked his phone. No texts from Jesus. But then as he looked up, he saw Jesus. He looked stunning. He was dressed as a giant red tellutuby.

"My precious little tellutuby," Chris said.

"Your precious little tellutuby," Jesus said as he pressed his lips to Chris's.


End file.
